iGet Stuck On The Couch
by Fanfic-Reader-88
Summary: Featuring the stories "iGet Stuck (Survival Of The Coldest)" and "What Happens On The Couch..." Contains Freddie/Trina (Treddie), and also featured in "The Fanfic-Reader-88 Oneshot Collection". Rated M for eventual sexual content and strong language. Reader discretion is advised.
1. iGet Stuck (Survival Of The Coldest)

**"Now what's cooler than being cool? (ICE COLD!)" But seriously, Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon own _iCarly_, _Victorious, Sam & Cat _and _Galaxy Wars. _OutKast, specifically André 3000, owns "Hey Ya!", the song that I just quoted. All I own is Handbook, Little Julius, "SportsMinute" and "CFC Unrestricted". This story is a spur of the moment fic inspired by the recent snowstorms and deep freeze that took over almost every part of the United States. As a warning, this story is somewhat AU, since this story is set outside of Seattle and Los Angeles. And if you're wondering, I'm still working on the "...Best Shower" and "Double Feature" stories. I'm not finished with that universe just yet. But until then, take a look at this.**

**(Somewhere in the Midwest region of the United States, Monday morning, January 6, 2014)**

"Damn, that's a lot of snow."

That's all that Freddie Benson could say as he looked out of the window in his townhouse-style apartment, which he shared with his best friend, 20-going-on-21-year-old Trina Vega. On one hand, Freddie considered himself lucky, because at the current moment, he didn't have to be anywhere, because the current weather conditions allowed for the nearly 20-year-old Midwesterner to get the day off from work and school, and he and Trina had gathered the necessary food and supplies that past Friday. But Freddie didn't, and in his mind, couldn't allow himself to feel or get too comfortable, as he very well felt that as soon as he did so, somebody would most likely be blowing up his phone to ask him to help them get out of the snow. And if nothing else, he knew that he would have to start shoveling the snow from the walkway of the apartment, even if it seemed pointless to do so because of the additional snow that was due to come later on.

Later that morning, after he finished shoveling, he went back inside of the apartment and turned on the TV to one of the local channels for the morning newscast. As expected, the big story was the heavy amount of snow that had fell along with the temperatures in the last week or so, especially what had happened in the last couple of days. As he heard the meteorologist (weather anchor) explain that there was more snow to come later that night, along with a continuation of the super cold temps, Freddie briefly connected to the internet on his phone and looked to see what his friends had to say about the ongoing deep freeze/blizzard. Once he logged on to his Handbook page, he immediately learned that there was no shortage of opinions.

**Samantha "Sam" Puckett (MamaPuckett) (Just now)**

**"It's funny how when we were in middle and high school, we couldn't buy a day off. But now that I'm going to school for something that I actually like, America decided to turn into a giant igloo. Damn it, Mother Nature, you don't come between Mama and her cooking class!"**

**"Gibby" Gibson (AShirtlessDudeWithARestaurant) (10 minutes ago)**

**"Note to self: Invest in pickup delivery trucks with monster-truck tires and snow plows. They'll definitely be needed if this happens again next year."**

**(Samantha "Sam" Puckett, Carly Shay and Spencer Shay like this post.)**

**Cat Valentine (RedheadedButNotDizzy) (12 minutes ago)**

**"Snow + freezing cold + no school = surrounded by kids ALL DAY. Good Lord help us. - with Samantha 'Sam' Puckett"**

**(Samantha "Sam" Puckett likes this post.)**

**Samantha "Sam" Puckett writes:**

_**"As much as I like babysitting , I would rather be at school. WE ARE SOOOO SCREWED."**_

While Freddie was somewhat laughing, and just as he was about to scroll down to see what and if Carly, Spencer, Melanie, Tori, André, Jade, Beck and Robbie had posted about the current conditions, his phone began ringing rapidly. The person trying to get through was Trina, and at the moment, Freddie had guessed that she was calling either to tell him that she was on her way home, or that she was gonna have to spend some more time at work, which would have been odd since she was already there all of last night and since yesterday afternoon. But once he picked up the phone, he would quickly learn that his friend was dealing with a far more difficult situation.

"Hello?" Freddie answered as he accepted Trina's call.

_"Hey, Freddie, are you at home?" Trina asked on the other line._

"Yeah, why? Did you have to stay at work?"

_"No, I didn't. I'm actually outside, but I really need your help."_

"Really? What happened?"

_"Well, see, I made it back here to the apartment, but as soon as I tried to turn into the parking spot, I got stuck, and now I need help getting out."_

"Okay, look, just give me a second to get dressed, and I'll be right out."

Oddly enough, once Trina said that she was stuck, Freddie had already began making his way up to his room to put on some clothes, and since for the most part, he was already dressed in a manner to keep warm, the only things he had to add were a hoodie, another pair of socks, an old pair of jeans and boots. Grabbing his jacket, hat and gloves, it was only a few more seconds before he was outside, with Trina and her car in his sights, and both were just feet away from their doorstep.

Having grabbed the shovel before he completely left the porch, Freddie eventually found himself at Trina's car, bracing himself for the task of having to push and possibly dig his friend/roommate out of her current predicament.

"Hey, Trina?" Freddie called out as he knocked on her car's front passenger side window.

"Morning, Freddie. Am I glad to see you out here," Trina responded as she rolled the window down.

"I would hope so, I have to help you get out of here," Freddie replied in a half-joking tone, which also got a chuckle out of Trina. "But listen, I'm gonna try to shovel some of the snow out of the way, and then once I do that, we can start trying to move the car."

"Good. Now can you hurry up? I wanna get inside where it's warm," Trina urged Freddie, albeit as somewhat of a joke.

"Don't rush me, Vega. You're the one who called me out here," Freddie yelled back with a humorous tone, which made her laugh. Then he began shoveling some of the snow away from Trina's car, and once he felt that he had done enough, he got behind the vehicle to push it as he told her to drive.

"You ready?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Okay, go!"

As Trina put her foot on the gas, Freddie pushed on the car in order to get it to move. While it had budged enough to allow Trina to turn halfway into the parking spot, she couldn't get all the way in, because as it turned out, there was still snow at the front of her car, a fact she learned the hard way when she tried to pull into the spot entirely.

The newfound roadblock, both figurative and literal, had left the pair of friends and roommates frustrated. "Oh man" was muttered by Trina in the car, and outside, Freddie had grumbled "damn it" before going to remove some more of the snow. Freddie knew that helping Trina was gonna be rough to say the least, but that didn't make it any less stressful for him.

After shoveling the snow in front of Trina's car, Freddie went back behind it to give it another push. With her foot on the gas, and him forcing his way against the vehicle, Trina made an effort to drive herself out of the obstacle that nature had placed in front of her. For the moment, the car was still in the same spot despite their efforts, although that would change in a big way in a matter of seconds. The mix of Freddie's strength and Trina's persistence had caused the wheels to begin breaking away from the snow's clutches. But little did they know that the combination would get Trina unstuck and then some. With Freddie giving the car a few final pushes, Trina gave a hard thrust onto the gas pedal, and finally, her vehicle was free from the snow's grasp. But as a result, it left Freddie on the ground, and her on the verge of crashing into the concrete barrier between the parking lot and the sidewalk path.

"Oh shit!" Trina yelled before suddenly putting her foot on the brake to stop the car. On one hand, she breathed a sigh of relief as she knew what she had just avoided. Had she waited even a split second later to hit the brake, she most definitely would have crashed the car, and she could have injured herself. But then once she turned the car off, Trina noticed Freddie struggling to get up. He had made it on his feet by the time she got out of the car, but that didn't stop Trina from rushing to his side when she had done so.

"Are you okay?" Trina asked Freddie, holding on to him once she got next to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just might be a little sore," Freddie responded.

"Are you sure? Because if you fell because of me driving the car, you might have bruised yourself, you could have sprained something, you might have even broke - "

"Trina, Trina, Trina," Freddie began. "I don't wanna take it there, but you're starting to sound like my mom."

"I wouldn't go that far," Trina responded. Deciding to ignore what he said rather than dwelling on it any further, Trina walked Freddie back inside of the apartment to help him heal from his sudden fall, and if nothing else, to get out of the frigid cold that had practically moved in like it lived at the complex itself.

**It was eventually lunchtime, **and after providing him with an aspirin and a massage, Trina had fixed herself and Freddie some soup and sandwiches to eat. Still concerned about her friend's well being, she then asked, "are you sure you're okay?"

"Trina, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me so much," Freddie responded.

"Maybe not, but then what kind of friend and roommate would I be if I didn't worry about you at least a little?"

"Well, we probably wouldn't be friends, and as far as being roommates goes, you would just be some random girl that I shared this apartment with. Besides, if I could survive getting hit by a taco truck, a little fall in the snow wouldn't phase me."

"Okay, Mr. Superman," Trina responded after laughing at Freddie's last statement. Just as they were about to finish their food, the theme music from _Galaxy Wars _blared throughout the living room from Freddie's cell phone, much to his dismay.

"I knew this was coming," Freddie said in mild disgust as the tune from his favorite movie played on.

"Who's calling? You know, if you don't mind me asking," Trina wondered aloud about her roomie's incoming call.

"Oh great, it's 'the Demon'. Who else would it be?" Freddie's reaction implied that it was Sam who was trying to get through, much to his chagrin. Knowing that the phone call would likely be unpleasant, he disregarded any manners and simply answered by asking, "what do you want, Puckett?"

_"Well, hello to you too, Freddie. I was just calling to say hi," Sam began. "You don't have to get grumpy."_

"Okay, cut the bullshit. I know that's not really why you're calling. So come on, out with the truth," Freddie responded.

_"Uhh, okay, fine. See, me and Cat suddenly had to babysit today, because of the schools being closed. And since there's only enough food to feed the two of us - "_

"Which you'll probably devour in no time."

_"Damn it, Benson, let me finish. Anyway, we need something to feed the kids, so I need a huge favor."_

"Which is...?"

_"I need a ride to Little Julius to pick up some pizza... and I need some extra cash to pay for it."_

"You gotta be kidding me. So let me get this straight. You want me to give you a ride to Little Julius in order for you to get some pizza, and you want me to pay for it too?"

_"Don't be that way, Freddie. It's for the kids."_

"And I'm all for helping little kids, but you do realize that there's still practically a blizzard going on outside, right? Besides, why should I help you pay for anything after you stole 80 bucks from me? And why didn't you or Cat call Gibby? I mean, he hooks you guys up with discounts, and oh yeah, he has a delivery service."

_"Yeah, but if it's still bad like you say it is, then it might take forever for one of his people to get here."_

"It's not like I live a hop and a skip away from Little Julius or your apartment..."

Just as he was gonna finish his point, Freddie saw Trina gesturing for him to pass her the phone in order for her to talk to Sam. He didn't know exactly what she was gonna say, but when he heard her whisper, 'I'm trying to help you out here,' Freddie realized that he was better off handing the phone to Trina.

"Hey Sam," Trina began once she had Freddie's phone. "Listen, on top of all of the reasons he just mentioned, Freddie hurt himself while trying to help me move my car earlier. So it's not a good idea to have him do too much more of anything today. Besides, you've spent most of your lives stealing from, taking advantage and making fun of him, so aside from helping out the kids, why should he do anything to help you? He's not your slave or errand boy."

_"First off, he didn't say anything about getting hurt. Second of all, what business is it of yours what I've done to Freddie, or what I ask him to do? And third, are you his balls and his backbone now? Do you fight Freddie's battles for him?"_

"No, I'm not his balls and his backbone, Sam. Freddie's perfectly capable of standing up for himself, if you didn't notice. All I did was give him some backup, something you and Carly never figured out how to do when he was hanging out with you two. And I might not have known him or been around him as long as you have, but Freddie is my friend, and when some fucking gank is trying to use him, like you wanna try to do now, it becomes my business."

_"Look Vega, I don't know who you think you're talking to - "_

"I'm talking to you! Now, if I were you, I'd get off the phone with me and call Gibby to get the food. I wouldn't wanna deal with a mob of angry and starving kids."

With that, Trina gave the phone back to Freddie, giving him the chance to finish off the conversation with Sam.

"Yo Puckett, you still there?" Freddie asked.

_"Yeah, I'm still here. But I guess I should call Gibby since that's my only option at this point," Sam answered, having spoke the last part through gritted teeth._

"I'll let you get to it then."

_"Whatever, Benson. Oh, and one more thing - "_

"Listen Sam, whatever it is that you're about to say, just don't. It's probably not gonna help anything, and I really don't wanna hear it right now."

_"Fine, then I guess I'll talk to you later."_

"Don't count on it." Freddie then hung up the phone and lightly tossed it behind him on the couch. On one hand, he wondered if he had done the right thing by turning down Sam's plea, or practical command for help, and by allowing himself and Trina to talk to Sam the way that they had. But then after he thought about all of the things he had dealt with over the years, he brushed it off and went on about his business.

As the pair finished their lunches, and with the midday newscast on the TV, Freddie and Trina looked on as the anchors opened the broadcast by discussing, of course, the big storm that was engulfing most of the country. After seeing different video clips that focused on the storm's local impact, Freddie had suddenly started brainstorming to a degree.

"I'm starting to think that I should have had my own snow plowing business," Freddie said after he finished the last of his sandwich.

"What makes you say that?" Trina asked, somewhat amused by Freddie's sudden new "business plan".

"Well, just think about it. There's a lot of snow on the ground today, and most people and businesses aren't cleaning it up either because they don't have the equipment, or they simply won't do it themselves, and they pay a lot of money for other people to move it for them. Besides, if I had my own snow plow, you probably wouldn't have been stuck outside this morning."

"That might be true," Trina began in response. "But think about this. You would only be working when it snows, particularly when it's like it is today, and even if the whole winter was like this, you would only be working a few months out of the year. Plus, if you had your own snow plow, you would be out all day long, and maybe even all night. Then what would you do about school?"

"Way to kill a man's dream, Trina," Freddie joked after hearing her observation.

Minutes later, both Freddie and Trina had went on to their Handbook pages to see if anyone else had said something about the storm. Carly, Spencer and Melanie hadn't talked about it, and so far, neither had Robbie, Beck, Jade or André. Tori, on the other hand, who had been invited to perform at a music festival in Miami, was apparently frustrated with the sudden bout of rainfall that had occured.

**Tori Vega (Vegadocious) (Just now)**

**"So, I was supposed to do a show later this afternoon, but now raindrops are falling on my head. Rain, rain, go away."**

**Trina Vega writes:**

_**"Me and Freddie just had to pull my car out of the snow, I almost crashed and he hurt himself when it happened. I don't think a little rain will kill you."**_

_**(Freddie Benson and Jade West like this comment.)**_

**Tori Vega writes:**

_**"Haha, very funny. But seriously, are you two okay?"**_

**Trina Vega writes:**

_**"Yeah, I'm fine, and even if I don't believe it, Freddie says he's alright too."**_

_**(Jade West, Carly Shay and Tori Vega like this comment.)**_

**Freddie Benson writes:**

_**"Don't listen to her, I'm great. I just felt a little sore after I fell. Besides, even if I was seriously hurt, Trina took care of me."**_

_**(Jade West, Carly Shay and Tori Vega like this comment.)**_

**Jade West writes:**

_**"Now, when you say Trina took care of you..."**_

_**(Tori Vega and Carly Shay like this comment.)**_

Clearly understanding what Jade was getting at, Freddie began to laugh, even though he was trying hard not to. When Trina asked him what was so funny, he then showed her the comment that Jade posted on Tori's status. Long story short, Trina wasn't as amused as Freddie was.

**Trina Vega writes:**

_**"That's not what he meant, Jade! Can you grow up and get your mind out of the gutter?"**_

_**(Tori Vega likes this comment.)**_

**Freddie Benson writes:**

_**"What I should have said was that Trina fixed us lunch and gave me a massage, and that's pretty much where it ends."**_

_**(Trina Vega likes this comment.)**_

**Jade West writes:**

_**"Now this massage, did it come with a happy ending too?"**_

**Trina Vega writes:**

_**"Damn it, Jade..."**_

**Jade West writes:**

_**"I was only kidding, Vega."**_

**Trina Vega writes:**

_**"Well, you kid around too much, West."**_

_**(Tori Vega likes this comment.)**_

**Freddie Benson writes: **

_**"Now, come on ladies, be nice."**_

After reading what Freddie had posted on Tori's Handbook status, Trina then told him, "Jade started it," which oddly enough was the same thing that she had said in response on her sister's post. In return, Jade deflected blame onto Tori for even posting a status in the first place, and not long after that, Carly chimed in by saying "you guys are silly."

Later in the afternoon, while splitting time between "SportsMinute" and "CFC Unrestricted", Freddie and Trina were huddled together under a blanket on the couch pressed against the wall in the center of the living room. Having thought back on what had happened earlier in the day, and despite downplaying it and brushing it off when it initially occured, Freddie decided to show some gratitude for Trina's help.

"Listen Trina, I know I kind of... I kind of just shrugged it off when you helped me back inside after I fell," Freddie began, "and when you made us lunch and gave me a massage, but in all seriousness, I do thank you for helping me out."

"You don't have to thank me, Freddie," Trina responded. "Like I said before, we're friends, so helping you isn't a big deal. Besides, it's my fault that you fell and hurt yourself in the first place."

"Okay, that's where I gotta stop you. The same thing could have happened if I was trying to help someone else move their car."

"Yeah maybe, but it happened when you were trying to help me," Trina added, a slight trace of guilt lingering in her voice.

Trying to add some humor to the situation, Freddie then told her, "well, if I ever get stuck, then maybe you could help me get out."

"Will do," Trina began. "But I seriously doubt that big hunk of metal that you have for a truck will ever get trapped in the snow."

"Oh, so now my truck's a 'big hunk of metal'?" Freddie asked jokingly, pretending that his feelings were hurt.

"I was only kidding," Trina said with a laugh. "And even if I was serious, you shouldn't be too upset. I never said this before, but I actually think that big hunk of metal is owned by a big hunk of man."

Trina's last statement got Freddie's attention, enough to the point where he was staring into the eyes of the slightly older female. Almost as soon as they made eye contact with each other, they had ended up kissing, which also led to him putting a hand on her leg, while she had wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So, uh... are you really attracted to me?" Freddie asked Trina when they finally broke apart.

"Well, yeah, I am. I mean, what girl wouldn't be?"

"I could think of a couple. But seriously, what stopped you from telling me before?"

"I didn't know what to say, or how to say it, and I wasn't sure that you'd be interested in me."

"Well, I am interested, so where do we go from here?"

"Well, we can explain ourselves and figure it out later," Trina began. "But right now, I have a different idea."

"And what would that be?" Freddie asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"You know that whole bit that you just gave me about having your own snow plow?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, what I'm about to say might sound like a bad joke, which is odd because of the shit that I gave Jade earlier, but... I think I know something that you could plow into."

The look in Trina's eyes let Freddie know what she was implying, or it would have if he didn't already know what she meant when she had said what she just did. Either way, it wasn't long before the pair ended up kissing again, with her in his lap and her arms back around his neck, and both of them ready to take things up a notch.

"So, should we take this upstairs, or - "

"Actually, I think right here is just fine."

And with Trina's response, she and Freddie began shedding their clothes, briefly kissing again before getting the action started. If the plan for the rest of the afternoon was for Freddie to "plow into" Trina, then he definitely succeeded in that regard.

**Well, that's over. I think I might have pulled a Dan. And even if it wasn't that bad, I'm already willing to bet that this wasn't that good. Not to me anyway. But on another note, I did get started on the next chapter for "...Best Shower" and "...Double Feature". I don't know when it will be posted, but hopefully, it won't be too much longer. Until then, let me know what you thought of this crazy BS. I'm out!**


	2. What Happens On The Couch

**Okay, you know the routine. Schneider and Nick own _iCarly, Victorious _and _Sam & Cat. _Matt Groening owns _The Simpsons. _Arlene Klasky, Gàbor Csupó and Paul Germain own _Rugrats, _and _Driving Miss Daisy, _that belongs to Alfred Uhry and Bruce Beresford. This is filled with corny jokes, but more importantly, it's filled with a lot of "lemonish" activity and bad language, so if you ain't old enough, or these type of stories don't appeal to you, then I kindly suggest for you to get out now. Don't let the door hit you where the Good Lord split you. **

**If you remember "iGet Stuck (Survival Of The Coldest)", then you remember everybody's favorite tech nerd and wannabe diva battling the elements and a near accident in the parking lot. But maybe you also remember how, right before the story ended, that she encouraged him to, uh... do a little plowing. That is mainly what this story is about. So if you've been wanting to get your Freddie/Trina fix lately, then this might help. **

**And speaking of which, I know some of you, or maybe even all of you who read my work (but I'm not getting my hopes up) might be wondering when the next chapter of "A Shower And Two Valentines (The Best Shower Ever)", and "...Double Feature", will be coming. I'm way behind on those fics, and for whatever reason, trying to work on that has been way more difficult than doing all of the different oneshots that I put up in the last four months. This one included.**

**But anyway, I'm saying too much, so I'm gonna stop and let you get to what you came here for. Now, ladies (if there are any) and gentlemen, I give you "What Happens On The Couch..." Enjoy.**

**(Flashback)**

_Later in the afternoon, while splitting time between "SportsMinute" and "CFC Unrestricted", Freddie and Trina were huddled together under a blanket on the couch pressed against the wall in the center of the living room. Having thought back on what had happened earlier in the day, and despite downplaying it and brushing it off when it initially occured, Freddie decided to show some gratitude for Trina's help._

_"Listen Trina, I know I kind of... I kind of just shrugged it off when you helped me back inside after I fell," Freddie began, "and when you made us lunch and gave me a massage, but in all seriousness, I do thank you for helping me out."_

_"You don't have to thank me, Freddie," Trina responded. "Like I said before, we're friends, so helping you isn't a big deal. Besides, it's my fault that you fell and hurt yourself in the first place."_

_"Okay, that's where I gotta stop you. The same thing could have happened if I was trying to help someone else move their car."_

_"Yeah maybe, but it happened when you were trying to help me," Trina added, a slight trace of guilt lingering in her voice._

_Trying to add some humor to the situation, Freddie then told her, "well, if I ever get stuck, then maybe you could help me get out."_

_"Will do," Trina began. "But I seriously doubt that big hunk of metal that you have for a truck will ever get trapped in the snow."_

_"Oh, so now my truck's a 'big hunk of metal'?" Freddie asked jokingly, pretending that his feelings were hurt._

_"I was only kidding," Trina said with a laugh. "And even if I was serious, you shouldn't be too upset. I never said this before, but I actually think that big hunk of metal is owned by a big hunk of man."_

_Trina's last statement got Freddie's attention, enough to the point where he was staring into the eyes of the slightly older female. Almost as soon as they made eye contact with each other, they had ended up kissing, which also led to him putting a hand on her leg, while she had wrapped her arms around his neck._

_"So, uh... are you really attracted to me?" Freddie asked Trina when they finally broke apart._

_"Well, yeah, I am. I mean, what girl wouldn't be?"_

_"I could think of a couple. But seriously, what stopped you from telling me before?"_

_"I didn't know what to say, or how to say it, and I wasn't sure that you'd be interested in me."_

_"Well, I am interested, so where do we go from here?"_

_"Well, we can explain ourselves and figure it out later," Trina began. "But right now, I have a different idea."_

_"And what would that be?" Freddie asked with a slight smirk on his face._

_"You know that whole bit that you just gave me about having your own snow plow?"_

_"Yeah, what about it?"_

_"Well, what I'm about to say might sound like a bad joke, which is odd because of the shit that I gave Jade earlier, but... I think I know something that you could plow into."_

_The look in Trina's eyes let Freddie know what she was implying, or it would have if he didn't already know what she meant when she had said what she just did. Either way, it wasn't long before the pair ended up kissing again, with her in his lap and her arms back around his neck, and both of them ready to take things up a notch._

_"So, should we take this upstairs, or - "_

_"Actually, I think right here is just fine."_

_And with Trina's response, she and Freddie began shedding their clothes, briefly kissing again before getting the action started. If the plan for the rest of the afternoon was for Freddie to "plow into" Trina, then he definitely succeeded in that regard._

**(Somewhere in the Midwest region of the United States, Monday afternoon/early evening, January 6, 2014)**

Now undressed and invading each other's personal spaces with their hands and mouths, Freddie and Trina were on the couch ready to take their earlier kiss as far as they possibly could. It was a far cry from how their day had started, which consisted of Freddie having to push Trina's car out of the snow, a situation that caused him to fall and hurt himself - although he wasn't seriously injured - and almost led to her crashing her car in the parking lot near their apartment.

At the current moment, though, the only thing being pushed or pulled was Freddie himself, as his older friend and roommate was stroking him with one hand, while trying to keep her balance as she stood over him with the other hand. As Trina eventually made it back into his lap, she continued to jerk him off, while he moved his face towards her breasts, kissing and sucking on the tanned mounds of flesh.

The action got some soft moans out of Trina, but after another minute or so, the nearly 21-year-old woman felt the urge for something different, and she realized that her hands may have only been somewhat satisying Freddie. So after he had gotten a few more licks around her nipples, she made the effort to try and convince him to make his tongue useful in another way.

"Freddie... Freddie, stop," Trina said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Freddie asked, confused and possibly upset by being halted from his tongue-lashing of Trina's breasts.

"Nothing's wrong, but I think we might need to do something else. Something that's a little more fun." The smirk on Trina's face as she finished talking made it a little more clear to Freddie as to what she may have had in mind. And if he was still lost, then her asking him to lay down on the couch may have cleared it up.

"You ready?" Trina asked the younger man, who now had his head against the left armrest.

"Yeah, I'm definitely ready," Freddie responded as he saw Trina walk closer to him.

"That's what I like to hear."

Just as she finished talking, Trina climbed on top of the couch, with her back to Freddie's face as they were about to enter into the 69 position. Knowing what was gonna eventually happen, he lifted his head up slightly, and for the moment, got a glimpse of his roommate's ass. Once she lowered herself down closer to him, but before she could get her face near his lap, Freddie began licking away at her clit and lower lips, which almost immediately sent Trina into a frenzy.

"Hmmmm. Oooohhh. Uuuuhhh. Oh yes. Yes, yes, yes. Aaaahhh!"

Freddie hadn't been eating her out long, but judging from the moans that echoed through the living room, he knew that what he was doing was having a positive effect on Trina, which motivated him to keep going. He did so at a faster, more deliberate pace, and when he took it to her backdoor, her moans grew even louder, and at one point, it had even caused to her to yell out, _"ay díos mío, se sienté tan bíen _(oh my GOD, this feels so good)."

When she was finally able to gain some form of control, Trina leaned forward and grabbed onto Freddie's shaft, briefly stroking him before taking him into her mouth. Trying desperately to return the favor, she sucked him as hard and as far as she possibly could, even making sure to add some spit to her blowjob.

He tried to keep flicking his tongue on his friend/roommate/lover's clit and lower lips, but it wasn't an easy task for Freddie seeing as how Trina was, for lack of a better term, trying to swallow him whole. But he wasn't completely hopeless in his effort to stimulate the slightly older woman, as he used his upper lips to suck on her lower ones, as well as the button-like piece of flesh that sat above them. His own vacuum-like display of oral skills, along with the fact that he was moaning from the feeling of having his shaft and "jewels" devoured by her, had made Trina gasp and moan even louder than she already had, so much to the point that at one brief moment, she slightly lunged forward because of the effect that Freddie's mouth was having on her. Even with this, she didn't leave him neglected without any further pleasure of his own, as she used her right hand to stroke him as hard and fast as she could, and while it wasn't much given her current state, it was apparently enough to keep Freddie happy for the time being.

Eventually, all of the mutual oral stimulation came to an end, except for the two kissing again. What Trina did keep doing while she and Freddie were locking lips was to continue jerking him off, but instead of the slow and gentle strokes that she had provided just moments ago, they were faster and harder (but not too hard), and more forceful, almost as if she were pulling the lever on a pinball machine. After a few final tugs and some more smooching, she then broke away from her "big hunk of man" as she called him earlier, and headed upstairs after telling Freddie that she'd "be back in a second". He didn't necessarily mind her brief departure, because for one, he had a hunch as to why Trina was leaving, and also because it allowed him to glance... or stare at his friend's naked curves, which he gladly did with a lustful smile.

Before long, Trina was back downstairs in the living room with Freddie, and she was far from empty-handed, as she came back with a large towel, a bottle of lubrication and a variety pack of condoms. After tossing said items on the couch, she pushed the ottoman up against it, before spreading the towel across the furniture.

It didn't show on his face, but Freddie looked on in surprise as he saw how fast and seemingly easy Trina had done this. Recognizing this and possibly feeling embarrassed by his action, or lack of it, Freddie spoke up and said, "you know, you didn't have to move it by yourself. You really didn't have to move it at all. I could have gotten it."

Knowing what Freddie may have been getting at, and also understanding his earlier predicament, Trina responded, "okay, maybe you could have. But I'm not some dainty, fragile, lazy princess of a woman. I think I can move an ottoman across the room. And I know you said you were fine, but I'm still a little worried about you after you fell earlier. Besides, you need every bit of energy and strength that you have, because for the rest of the night, I don't want you doing any heavy lifting unless it involves me. Not that I'm heavy or anything."

"Hey, you said something about it, not me," Freddie said with a laugh, which Trina returned. With Trina back beside him at the edge of the ottoman, she began kissing him in different spots on his face and neck as he grabbed a condom and put it on. "So, do you want to get on top, or should I - "

Just as he was about to finish the inquiry, Trina stood over Freddie and climbed into his lap once he was flat on his back after she gently pushed him backwards, which led him to say, "well, that answers my question." After a few seconds of her lining herself up with him, which included a few more strokes of his shaft, Trina lowered herself down until finally, Freddie was all the way inside of her.

As she began riding him, Trina leaned forward until she was face-to-face with Freddie, which gave them (yet) another chance to kiss, and neither one of them would object to it. With her hips moving back and forth, her along with her moans, it was already clear that Trina was enjoying herself a great deal. For what it was worth, Freddie was enjoying himself as well, which was made evident mainly by the increased grip he had on his friend and roommate's ass.

After lifting herself up somewhat, but still in a forward-leaning stance, Trina grabbed onto the head of the couch and increased the speed of her ride, although it was still somewhat slow. Not long after this, she looked down at Freddie's face, and as if he felt her eyes on him, he looked back up at her, while at the same time, he moved his hands back up to her hips.

"You like that?" Trina asked after making eye contact with Freddie.

"I should be asking you that," Freddie responded.

"I do like it, but do you?"

"Yeah, I... Ah damn. Yeah, I like it." The hesitation in Freddie's answer was due to Trina's "grip" tightening around him. The expression on his face, along with said response, was something that Trina took delight in, and wanting to make sure it wasn't the last time that she got that reaction from Freddie, she clenched the muscles of her walls around his dick, and sure enough, a soft grunt of "fuck yes" escaped from his mouth.

This lasted for another minute or two, and while Freddie had enjoyed feeling and watching Trina ride him, he thought that it was time for another course of action. After briefly getting out from underneath her, Freddie moved himself up to the edge of the ottoman, which, for the time being, was still up against the couch.

"You might wanna hold on as much as you can," Freddie warned Trina as she got back on top of him.

"And why would that be?" Trina asked.

"You'll see." After giving her a mischievous smile, Freddie watched and grabbed onto Trina's waist as she slid down so that he was back inside of her. Once she leaned forward again, he began "hip-pumping" his way through her, and while the pace wasn't very fast, it was quick and powerful enough for the older of the pair to enjoy herself, which the younger man also found pleasure in.

"Uhhhh. Uhhhh, uhhhh. Yes Freddie, just like that. Keep going."

The moaning, commanding expression from Trina sounded like music to Freddie's ears, and of course, it was also motivation for him to fulfill her wishes. Wanting to give her what she asked for, and also wanting to get closer to getting off himself, Freddie increased the speed and force of his thrusts, and as he went faster, Trina got louder and more vocal.

"Oh GOD. Oh my GOD, oh my GOD, oh my GOD! Don't stop. Please don't stop! Aaaahhh!"

"I won't stop, _chica _(girl). I won't stop. Just hold on. Hold on for me, sweetheart."

Freddie continued to lift himself up and work his way inside of Trina, and at one point, he gave her a few slaps on the ass while doing so. For one more minute or so, the older of the roommates continued moaning and screaming while being pumped into her first orgasm, and eventually, the ex-technical producer let out a brief but drawn-out groan of his own. Then finally, Freddie thrusted inside of Trina with enough force that he slipped out of her, and she lunged forward slightly.

With Freddie having laid back on the ottoman, while she was still on top of him, Trina leaned over to kiss him again, first on the lips, then on each cheek and back on the lips.

"So, are you having fun so far?" Trina asked in between kisses.

"Yeah, I am. What about you?" Freddie asked in response.

"Yes, I'm having fun. You know, you feel really good inside of me."

"Not as good as you feel on top of me. Ahhh... And your hands feel pretty good too," Freddie told Trina, the last comment having to do with her reaching behind her back and jacking him off with both hands.

"Well then, tell me how this feels."

In a matter of seconds, Trina was in between Freddie's legs with her head in his lap as she started blowing him. Even with the condom on, he was more than happy to feel his friend's mouth on his dick, and his pleasure grew even further when she jerked him off again while she sucked his balls.

"So what do you think?" Trina asked as she looked up at Freddie with a devious smile.

"Well, quite frankly, you suck. But I mean that in the best way possible," Freddie replied jokingly.

"Damn, you are horrible."

"All the moaning and screaming you've done in the last few minutes says otherwise."

"Okay, Mr. Comedian, do you want me to keep taking you for a ride, or are you ready to drive now?" Trina asked after playfully smacking Freddie in his stomach and laughing at his last comment.

"Oh, I'm ready to drive. Let's just call this 'Driving Miss Vega' now, how about that?" Freddie joked, using Trina's last name as a movie reference.

"So you've got jokes today?"

"I always have 'em. I just don't always use them."

After the pair laughed again, Freddie stepped in between Trina's legs as she laid back on the ottoman. Once he kneeled on it and positioned himself close enough, Freddie teased Trina's clit and lower lips with his shaft, particularly the tip, which got a few slight moans from the stunning half-Latina woman.

"You ready?" Freddie asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm ready. Get inside," Trina said seductively.

"Yes, ma'am." Not wanting to keep Trina waiting, Freddie slid his way back inside of her.

To start off with, he started off slow, although not terribly, and he patiently pushed through her as he felt her legs wrap around his waist, with the back of her feet brushing up against his ass. Having leaned forward after the first few strokes, Freddie eventually felt Trina run her right hand around his back, and she used her left to feel on his head. Once they made eye contact again, they had kissed again, and even after they broke apart from yet another lip-locking session, both of the roomies kept their mouths occupied, as he kissed and eventually sucked on the right side of her neck, while she lightly bit on the shoulder at the same side of his own body.

"_Me gusta cómo se siente dentro de mí _ (I like how you feel inside of me)," Trina said in Freddie's ear.

"_No tanto como me gusta estar dentro de ti _(not as much as I like being inside of you)," Freddie responded as he kept fucking her.

"Ahhh. Oh... oh GOD, this is so good. Yes, yes, yes, ahhh!"

The mutual feeling of pleasure and the sound of her moans caused Freddie to go back in his initial stance as he kept "plowing" through Trina's walls. Eventually, tan flesh with small specs of dark pink were in his grasp and pressing down on him as her feet were clutched in his right hand, and her legs were pressed against his right shoulder.

"How does it feel to be 'plowed into'?" Freddie asked jokingly.

"It feels pretty good, actually. I might need you to do it more often," Trina replied with a devious smile as she looked at him.

"Well, that can be arranged then. From now on, just call me 'Mr. Plow'."

"Alright Homer, that's enough. Less talking, more fucking."

Joking and laughing aside, Freddie kept working inside of Trina, and eventually, he got his feet off of the ground and moved further up on the ottoman as his continued thrusting caused her legs to go as far back as they could without them actually going behind her head. With her knees pressed on the edge of her shoulders, Trina broke into a loud chorus of moans, whimpers and "yesses", as Freddie went through her like a man on a mission. In a way, he was on one, even if neither one of them considered it that way, and the mission for both of them was to get each other off. It had already happened at least once, but it was about to be "mission accomplished" for Freddie as Trina was on the verge of another climax.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yes. Oh GOD, Freddie, yes! I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!"

Needless to say, Trina was enjoying herself plenty. But for whatever reason, just as she was gonna orgasm again, her wave of pleasure reached an abrupt pause.

"What the... Freddie, why'd you stop?" Trina asked, confused by the sudden halt in the action.

"You'll see," Freddie replied slyly. "I'm not done yet, but you'll see."

Then, before either of the pair could blink, Freddie was on the floor kneeled down in between Trina's legs. It didn't take long before he was flicking his tongue on her clit, and while it hadn't pushed her to the orgasm that had been building up within her, it was getting her even closer to the brink. Knowing how close Trina was before and since he started eating her out, he suddenly thought of a plan that would make her climax and then some.

First, Freddie went from licking the button-like flesh to flat out sucking on it. Then, he ran a pair of fingers from his right hand inside of Trina's lower lips and slowly began working them in the "come here" motion. The combination of his tongue, mouth and fingers had already made her move her legs up and down on his back and shoulders, but the real highlight began once he got his face out of the way and added an extra finger.

Now with his index, middle and ring fingers inside of her, Freddie had pumped them through Trina like they were his shaft, and so far, it was working out well for him. His pace was fast enough to pleasure her in the first place, but when he worked his hand like a DJ on turntables, it was lights out at that point. The piston-like speed of his fingerfucking had turned her on to the point that her hips had began to jerk - even making her moves look almost like that of an exorcism, and her moans had become louder and almost hyperventilative. Finally, after a chorus mixed of "yeah", "yes" and "oh fuck", Trina's climax finally hit in a way unlike any one she had experienced in the past.

"Oh shit. I... I think," Trina began, seeming as if she had blown a fuse after the orgasm.

"You think you came? Because I know you did," Freddie responded, laughing somewhat at her seemingly confused disposition.

"No, I, I know I came, but, but I felt something else happening too, like, like I peed on your hand. Oh man, I didn't pee on you, did I?"

"No, you didn't pee. Actually, you squirted. There's a difference."

"Well, is any of it on you?"

"Not really. I mean, there wasn't a whole lot of it, and most of it is on my fingers, and the rest is on the towel and maybe even the floor. And besides, I was kind of aiming for that when I had my hand in you for all of that time, so it's okay."

"You are a evil little somebody, Freddie Benson," Trina said with a laugh.

"Well, if going that far to give you a orgasm makes me evil, then I'll be Angelica Pickles, Sam Puckett evil," Freddie said humorously.

"Sam might try to kill you if she heard that."

"I don't care. I'm not afraid of her. And even if I was, I doubt it would get that far if that little argument you two had earlier means anything."

"You have a point."

"I know I do. Now _convertir ese culo sobre. Ahora. _(turn that ass over. Now.)"

"You bossing me around, Benson?" Trina asked sexily.

"Yes I am, Vega. Now turn around," Freddie said, laughing as he finished talking.

Freddie was back on the center of the ottoman, now on his knees behind Trina as she was on her knees and bent over in front of him. Having somehow nudged both holes of the older Vega sister, Freddie decided to have a bit of fun with the situation, teasing her backdoor with the tip of his dick. While it did turn her on somewhat, Trina wanted him to get back in front.

"Wait, wait, wait. Freddie, wait," Trina said.

"What's wrong? You don't want me in there?" Freddie asked, concerned, somewhat confused and maybe even a little disappointed.

"Next time, we can do that, " Trina replied with a smile as she looked back at him. "But right now, the _concha _(vagina) still needs attention."

"Alright then, _c__oncha, _allow me to reintroduce you to my friend _pinga _(penis)," Freddie joked.

Then finally, after a teasing rub around the lips, Freddie was back inside of Trina. It started off slow, and his thrusts were gentle but still spot-hitting. Before long, though, he began to speed up, and with that, so did her moans, which eventually got louder as well. The pace had gotten so fast and forceful that a slapping sound began to echo through the living room, and this had even encouraged Freddie to grab Trina by the wrists and pull her arms behind her back as he pounded her.

"Yes Freddie, yes," Trina called out in pleasure. "Keep fucking me. Fuck me just like that."

Freddie had followed her request, so much to the point that eventually, his thrusting was so hard that it had caused her to fall against the edge of the couch. Fortunately though, the ottoman had somehow managed to stay pushed against it. Now Trina was flat on her stomach, and before he went back inside of her, Freddie had leaned forward and began running his tongue through and around her clit and both of her openings.

After the brief oral display was over, Freddie went back into Trina and picked back up where he left off with the new positioning of her body. He was upright, almost as if he was standing up while he pushed his way through his roommate. At one point, he had reached down and grabbed her by the waist as he was stroking her, but this was after he briefly slapped her on the ass. Another five minutes had passed by, and somewhere during that stretch of time, he bent forward and placed his hands on her shoulders as he kept working through the young woman. Wanting to keep up with his pace, not wanting him to do all the work, and trying to bring him close to an orgasm himself, Trina moved her hips as he moved his with each thrust. This apparently worked, since he had let out a groan or two, and of course, she continued to let out her own cries of pleasure.

Now, Freddie was on the verge of coming himself, which explained why he had started drilling into Trina even faster than he already had been. Trina sensed it, not only in his motions, but also with the increase of moans and groans, so she made it a point to offer him a myriad of targets, even if her own actions would lead her to make him unload in a specific place.

"You gonna cum? Huh, Freddie? Are you gonna cum for me?" Trina asked, with want and desire lingering heavy in her voice.

"Fuck... Oh fuck. Yeah, Trina, I'm gonna cum," Freddie replied, his impending orgasm evident in his answer. "Where do you want me to - "

"Wherever you want, just let me have it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Just give it to me."

In a heartbeat, Freddie practically flew backwards as he pulled out of Trina before he found himself standing in front of her. Before he knew it, she was sitting upright with her hands holding on to his waist, and her mouth wrapped around his dick. She began sucking him rapidly, not caring if her impromptu blowjob caused him to shoot down her throat.

"Ohhhh... Trina, I... I'm gonna... Oh shit. Ohhh shit!"

Finally, after a minute or two of being between her real lips, Freddie finally came, and true to her word, it didn't phase Trina one bit. In fact, she kept sucking, even though now, since he had climaxed, it may have simply been to make sure he was totally drained, and maybe even to keep from losing any of the "juice" that she may have already sucked out of him. As she finally began taking her mouth off of him, Trina took in every drop of Freddie that she still had, and even after he was out of her, she still kissed and licked around the tip, and even though he enjoyed it, he was baffled by it too.

"How much more do you want, Vega? I already gave you everything," Freddie joked.

"I don't think so," Trina replied sexily and with a smile. "And besides, a woman needs all the Freddie she can get."

"Tell that to all of the other females who rejected me then. I have about 20 years of 'vitamin F' that they missed out on."

"Well, I would, but I think I want to keep you to myself now. I'd be the perfect woman to show those other chicks what they passed up by skipping out on you."

"I might be willing to go through with that," Freddie said as he sat on the ottoman next to Trina after finally regaining enough strength in his legs.

"Stick with me, and you can do plenty of 'going through', if you get my drift," Trina joked.

"I think I do."

And with that, Freddie and Trina got back under the blanket that they shared. There was no telling if what just happened would occur again before the night was over, but their current situation was far better than the one that they found themselves in earlier in the day, "plowing" and all.

**And that's it. For a day that was so cold outside, it got pretty hot in the apartment. But anyway, we're done here. Hope you enjoyed the show. Now, that's all, kids. Be good, eat your vegetables, and don't look at people's naked selfies, unless they came from someone who wants the world to see them naked. I'm out!**


End file.
